


Plummet As I Sing

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Super Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Maveth, a number of Inhuman deaths lead to tensions within S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I have, I shall not say any more in case... Anyway thanks for the support and reading this, you guys are the best and I can't thank you enough. Without you, I could never do this.

It seemed for every Inhuman that they managed to recruit, another two were murdered. Level of stress were getting increasingly high in S.H.I.E.L.D. and they had no leads as to where the culprit was. But they knew _who_ it was.

Fitz was sitting in the lab, staring at a computer screen when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found Daisy standing there, her eyes puffy and red. “May I?” she asked, gesturing to the seat next to him. Fitz nodded, lifting his tablet of it.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to fight back the tears himself.

Daisy shook her head. “It’s not your fault,” she said.

But Fitz didn’t believe her. It was his fault. If it hadn’t been for him, none of this would be happening. “We need to stop this now.”

Daisy nodded. Fitz was right. They had to stop this now. They had to stop this now, not only to prevent the deaths but to save someone. That was if it wasn’t too late.

Footsteps echoed in the lab, Daisy spun in the chair to see who it was. Lincoln. But as soon as he had entered the lab and saw that she was sitting with Fitz, he turned and walked straight back out of the lab. Unfortunately, that had been a regular occurrence between those two agents. Wherever Fitz was, Lincoln didn’t want to be. Whether or no Fitz noticed that time or not, Dias wasn’t sure. But she didn’t bring it up.

“Anything new for stopping…” Daisy stared, feeling ill even thinking about how to finish that sentence. Fitz shrugged and it was at that moment that Daisy saw just how much of an impact that the past few weeks had had on him; he had neglected shaving again, yes in the past few months he had kept his stubble, but hadn’t neglected it as much as this; he had lost weight, he wasn’t eating; and he had bags under his eyes. “How much sleep have you had?” she asked. As awful as this situations was, Fitz still needed to care for himself.

He gave a shrug, now more focused on the article that he was reading. It was about a murder of a brother and sister, both in their early twenties, and both killed by a heart attack. “They’re getting suspicious,” he said, turning to his friend. “They used to be able to put it down to an increase in unhealthy life styles, and then they said the fish oils were responsible for it. But there were millions upon millions of bottles sold…Now two die at the same time… Coulson isn’t going to be happy.”

Daisy had no words. They had all pieced this together, bit by bit, as reluctantly as they had wanted but now… but now… they had to face the facts.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Fitz’s phone. Both of their gazes shot to it. The number was one that she didn’t recognise, but there was fear in Fitz’s eyes. He must recognise it. “Is it…” she began cautiously, scared to over step the line that they had all been carefully walking upon for the past few weeks.

He nodded, slowly, and there was uncertainty in his face. “Should I?” A nod from Daisy prompted him to reach for the phones, but she threw a nervous glance over her shoulder. Looking for Lincoln, but he was nowhere to be seen. Still, it was better to be safe than to be sorry. “But keep it to yourself.”

Fitz swiped the phone, bringing it to his ear. “Jemma,” he breathed down the phone. “Please,” he began, begging with her, but her voice cut him off. Her voice was so unlike the one that he had known for all those years, the voice that he had grown to love. The voice that had once been so full of love, of enthusiasm, of excitement now sounded evil, taunting him, teasing him.

“Fitzy,” her voice came from the other end. “I told you, she’s dead and she has been for all these weeks now. I’ve told you that.”

“Why are you doing this Jemma?”

“Me?” she asked, sounding offended that he would ask such a question. “Doing what?”

“Killing…” he stuttered, trying oh so hard to find the words that were slipping from his grasp. He hated when that happened. He had worked so hard to get it under control. There had only been a number of times that he had stuttered; when he found that Jemma had been taken by the Monolith, when Ward had taken her, and… and the other week. “Killing the Inhumans,” he finally said, leaning forward, elbows on the table, and pinched his nose with his free hand.

“Oh that,” Jemma said, sounding dismissive as though it were nothing. “That is what happens in the world. Death.” There was something more sinister in her voice now, something that terrified him.

“Where are you?” he tried, going for a different approach.

“What are you doing?” her voice was sharp, laced with venom. But it wasn’t directed at him. It was directed at someone else, someone close to her. “This wasn’t what I wanted. What I ordered!”

He heard begging, pleading, screaming on the other end. Then silence. “I would like to say Tahiti, I’ve heard it’s a magical place,” she tried to joke, but was met with silence from Fitz. “Somewhere away from wherever Coulson is. Whatever he says, he doesn’t understand this, all this that’s happening. I have a mission, Fitz. Just like you do at S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that mine serves a greater purpose. Mine helps the world, makes it a better place.”

Fitz gave a laugh. How did killing innocent Inhumans make the world a better place? “But you were friends with them? Joey? Lincoln? Daisy? You were friends, Jemma. You were friends.”

“Maybe once we were friends but not anymore Fitz.”

Fitz gave a groan of frustration before turning to look at Daisy, her eyes were wide, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

“I’ll tell you everything,” Jemma said, and Fitz sat up straight. This had what he wanted to know why Jemma was acting like this. He knew why she was acting like this but he wanted to know _why_. “But not here.”

“Where then?”

“Where we first met.” The line went dead after that, and Fitz dropped the phone.

“I have to go,” he told Daisy, rising and sending the chair skidding across the lab.

“Where?” she called after him, once she was able to find her voice.

But he was already gone, making his way to his bunk.

***

He carried a rucksack, filled with the things that he deemed most approipte to carry with him. But on his way out of base, keys to a SUV hidden in his jeans pocket, he felt a hand grab his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“I can’t let you.” Lincoln. Ever since the disaster that was the mission the past number of weeks ago, he had become extremely angry with Fitz. There was some logic behind his reasoning. But it was mostly just anger powers beyond his control, and Fitz was the only person that he could take it out on.   Fitz managed to pull his wrist free but soon found himself pinned against the wall by the Inhuman. “She’s dead,” he whispered heavily to Fitz, fearing the attention of anyone that could possibly pass down this way. “She’d dead and possessed by It. You have to get that in your head.”

Fitz just pushed his way out. He wasn’t having any of what Lincoln was saying. She may be possessed by It. But he refused to believe her dead. He had saved her from the brink of death before, he could do it again. Swiping his ID, he stormed out, leaving Lincoln staring after him.

***

The area that used to be the Academy had changed so much since they had last been there. It hadn’t survived the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA had just let it turn to rubble, weeds and some basic plants were growing out of it.

“You came,” her voice rang through the air.

“You sound surprised,” he replied, turning around to face her. Purple bruises still circled her neck, and there was something sinister, dead in her eyes. She raised her eyebrow. “I was expecting Coulson to keep you back on the base.”

He gave a shrug of the shoulder, before swinging around the bag and opening it. “I brought some stuff, photographs and all… help you remember…”

Jemma stood there, unsure of what to do. He passed her one, the one from Peru. Something human, something recognisable flashed in her eyes before she let it flutter to the ground. “What part of dead do you not understand?”

Fitz swallowed at this. “I just…”

“You just want answers,” she said, and once he nodded, she decided to continue. “Death was supposed to be powerful, and still is I suppose. But once the Kree realised just how bad their creations where, they created the Monoliths, they were supposed to kill the Inhumans. Send them to their Death.”

“Maveth,” Fitz breathed, interrupting her and she nodded.

“Maveth,” Jemma nodded. “Death was there. But no body was able to contain Death, Death just rotted it, destroyed it. But there was legend, one that spoke of a girl, born in the future. One who could contain It. A girl who was precious. A precious stone…” she trailed off, allowing Fitz to fill in the blanks. “Did you ever wonder why she was chosen?”

A sudden explosion threw both of them of their feet, and when the smoke cleared Fitz realised that he had been caught. Coulson, May and Hunter stood in front of him, protecting him from her. Was there any need? If she wanted to hurt him, she could have easily have did it by now.

Bobbi was behind her… Along with… Along with…

“Daisy,” her voice rang out. She turned to face Coulson, a wicked grin making its way across her face. “Was this really a smart idea…?” And before anyone could stop her, her hand was around Daisy’s throat, choking her. The Inhuman’s feet were no longer on the ground, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t use her powers to get out of the situation.

“Let her go.” May’s voice rang out, and Jemma simply looked at her. As if in reply, she squeezed tighter and Daisy gave a cry of pain, and with every passing moment she gave up the fight.

A single gunshot echoed across the vast area, and in shock, Jemma let go of Daisy, who fell to the ground. Bobbi ran to her, and started to pull her away to safety. Jemma looked down at her shoulder where the bullet had entered. The wound wasn’t bleeding but there was something that resembled pain blossoming there.

She cocked her head and eyebrow raised, her focus purely on Fitz. There was something about her gaze, the demonic characteristic of it that reminded him of something from the horror films such as those he used to watch. “Fitz,” she whispered, something in her voice, inside of her breaking. He allowed the gun to bounce down onto the grass. He hadn’t wanted to do it, but he wasn’t going to let Daisy die. Maybe part of what Lincoln had said was right. Yes, she was possessed but maybe he could save her, free her from whatever hell that this was.

There was another explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Jemma was alone.

***

Once they got back to base, Fitz had not so much a debrief with Coulson as a telling of. He had endangered the team, himself, had almost killed Daisy and defied orders. Fitz had tried to argue back, saying that he hadn’t asked the team to go after him and that he had never told Fitz not to go after her.

“I thought it was clear,” Coulson had said. “She’s powerful. She’s dangerous and you went after her alone.” Fitz tried to counter the argument but Coulson was not having any of it. “You may once have loved her, and you might still do, but this is not the Jemma Simmons that you know. That you have known. This is something new entirely Fitz…” but everything after that was lost to him.

He returned to his bunk earlier that he normally would that night. May and Coulson were with Mack, discussing what they would deem the next appropriate move. Bobbi was with Lincoln still helping Daisy who was still in the medical bay. A knock on his door had surprised him. Hunter. With a bottle of beer in each hand.

“Thought you could use one mate,” he said, passing it to Fitz, who gratefully accepted it with a nod of thanks.

“You’re not mad,” Fitz asked after his first sip. The thing tasted vile and bitter in his mouth.

Hunter shrugged. “What you did was reckless and stupid, but you didn’t ask for them to come. And you want to help. Love makes you do stupid things.”

Fitz had no reply to this, so he and Hunter just sat in silence, enjoying what may well be the ending of the hell that would eventually lead to the inevitable shit storm.

***

Glasgow always seemed like such a nice place, at least that’s what the memories of the vessel had thought. And everyone knows the best way to hurt someone was not to hurt them, but to hurt someone they love. And there were only two people that Leopold Fitz loved and cared fr, and one of them was currently dead, her body being used as a vessel... but the second... It shook its head.

So, taking a breath, and getting into the mind set of Jemma Simmons, It made Its way up the path of the small cottage, just outside the hustle and bustle of the city and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More this. The fic that just happened.  
> Because it was planned before 3B, Hive isn't Hive. It's It and kills Inhumans rather than sways them. I'm keeping more with me ideas than canon.  
> Now ft. Joey & Fitz, the Brotp no one knew they ~~needed~~ wanted until now. Cookies for the best ship name.   
>  Also now with pics as there is a Pinterest board to go with this. Flightless Birds Series by Agentsofsuperwholocked with dark quotes and awesome looking boots
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out!

Days had passed and there had been nothing from Jemma. Or, what the team where no calling _It_. Because it wasn’t Jemma Simmons at all. Because Jemma Simmons had died, and whatever that thing was, whatever It was, was possessing her body, using it for Its own means.

And the team needed to stop her.

Coulson had called Hunter, Bobbi, May and Daisy into a meeting to discuss their next move. Of how to defeat It. There had been debate as to whether or not include Fitz in this decision, but ultimately they had decided against it, thinking that it was too risky. Too dangerous for him to get involved. Especially when he though there was still a chance that Jemma could be helped.

Something that the team had given up on long ago. Since she had died.

Fitz was having a hard time letting her go, refusing to believe that she was dead. Coulson couldn’t help but wonder if it was something to do with It that was causing him to hold onto hope, wondering if It was the reason that Fitz couldn’t let her go. Wondering if there was some hope of saving her from It. To bring back the Jemma that he knew and loved.

He also wondered if Jemma hadn’t been possessed, if she had just simply died if Fitz would have been able to move on, to get the closure that he so deserved.

“Sir,” came Bobbi’s voice. “What do we do?”

Coulson looked at the agents gathered around him, people he could call friends. People he could even call family.  And here, right now, they were discussing how would be the best way to eliminate one of their own.

Coulson sighed wearily, before beginning to speak.

***

Fitz was in the lab, not knowing that there was a meeting going on, not knowing they were talking about her.

What he did know was they wanted her gone. It as they know said. Because they called Jemma dead. They had said that she died all weeks ago and now she was just It.

But he believed otherwise.

He believed that she could be saved.

He had saved her once before.

Brought her back from the dead once before.

He could do it again.

Swivelling his chair back and forth in his lab, he started at the computer screen, trying to find more and more information on her. About where she was. What she was doing, but after their meeting, she had disappeared. Disappeared and had not been heard of since.

“Are you okay?” a voice asked.

He spun around to face him. Joey. Fitz shrugged. “She’s been hiding. She’s disappeared.”

Joey nodded, and leaned against a lab bench. “I heard. Are you not in the meeting?”

“What meeting?” Fitz asked, clearly not having heard of this.

Joey knew in this moment, that he had messed up. “The meeting about her… about It. They want to go after It.”

Fitz cursed to himself. “They’re going to hurt her?”

Joey shrugged. “They want to eliminate her. They think she’s dead. They think she died all those weeks ago.”

“And what do you think?” Fitz snapped, the question coming out angrier than he had intended.

“You have hope she’s alive. That she’s in there. You have given me no reason to doubt you yet, and anyway, I have superpowers. The world can’t get any weirder than this.”

The phone rang before Fitz could reply to this.

***

Violet Fitz was a lovely woman whom Jemma liked very much.

At least, that’s what It could tell from Jemma’s memories.

And Violet seemed more than delighted to see her again.

“Jemma, dear,” Violet greeted once the door was open. “It’s been too long, too long.” A pause. “Is Fitz not with you dear?”

Jemma, as It now had to be, shook her head. “No, he couldn’t get the time of work. But I was in the area. Had some time before I had to head back. Thought I might pay you a visit.”

The older woman pulled her into a hug, before inviting her into her house. “There’s shortbread in the oven should be ready soon, I’ll just go check on it again?”

Another nod from Jemma. “Do you want me to meet you in the lounge?”

“That would be perfect dear,” Violet said. “Also, is that a new jumper? I can’t remember why I last saw you wear something like that?”

“This here?” she asked of the turtle neck that she was wearing. “I had a sore throat the other day, nothing bad and it just helps.”

Violet nodded in understanding, then left to go to the kitchen.

Upon entering the lounge, It found a number of pictures. Mainly of Fitz, Violet, and Fitz’s father. And there were some of Jemma.

Jemma and Fitz.

Their graduation.

Fitz’s twenty-first birthday.

The one with her family and Fitz’s family, the one time they spent Christmas altogether, just after the loose of Fitz’s father.

So many memories of a life previously lived.

Something came over her.

Something that was similar to when Fitz had shown her the picture of them in Peru.

Shaking her head, she made her way to one of the sofas and sat down, pulling out her phone.

It was picked up on the third ring.

“Jemma.”

“Fitz,” she said, her voice laced with both venom and something not dissimilar to excitement. “How are you? It’s been a while.”

“Where are you Jemma? And stop playing games.”

She laughed. A laugh so unlike the one that Jemma would so often give. “Fitz, I’m in Glasgow. Did you not get my invite?”

She heard silence on the line, the receiver being covered, whispers to someone else. “Stay away from her.”

“Why? Poor old Violet Fitz. Hasn’t seen her son in so long. She also hasn’t seen Jemma Simmons in so long. We’re just doing some catching up.”

“Stay. Away. From Her.” She could hear the anger in his voice. The fear in his voice. Because if there was one person that Fitz could possibly care about more than Jemma Simmons. It was his mother.

“I could hurt her if I want. I could have _killed_ her by now if I want.” It was too easy winding him up like this. “Fitzy, I’ll make you a deal. You bring me Daisy and I’ll spare your mother. Her life for your mothers.”

Silence on the end of the line, then it went dead.

Not a moment later, Violet Fitz returned with the shortbread.

***

“We need to get there,” Fitz said, having thrown the phone across the room. “We have to get to her.”

Joey stared at him, not knowing what her Fitz meant, but knowing that both women meant a lot to him. “But we can’t, _I_ can’t. She would… she would kill me.”

Fitz gave a groan of frustration, then clicked his fingers as if remembering something. “When I saw her, when she met me. I gave her a picture, of us in Peru. Something human flashed in her eyes. Like recognition.”

“Are you saying you can help her? That you can bring her back?”

“Yes! Exactly!” Fitz exclaimed. “But I need your help.”

Joey looked at him as if he were crazy. “But she’s dangerous. To us. She hurt Daisy. All those Inhumans she’s killed. Fitz, I want to do this but I can’t risk this mission. I’m sorry.”

A look of pure heartbreak crossed Fitz’s face. “Please, I can’t do this alone.”

Joey sighed heavily, knowing that he was going to regret doing this. “We’re missing pizza night,” he complained as he followed Fitz out of the lab. “You owe me one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jemma be able to break through?  
> Will Fitz's mum (thanks to TheLittleRogue for the name) be okay?  
> Will Fitz save her?  
> Will Joey get his pizza?  
> Find out next time in _Plummet As I Sing_

**Author's Note:**

> So I think that Jemma was chosen by the Monolith as she was the only one able to hold death. I may write more of this, I am not too sure yet... Many thanks for reading, feel free to comment what you liked and opinions you may have for3B and I hope that you enjoyed this. The title is from Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots. Marvel, as usual owns all.


End file.
